Scream: An Inuyasha OneShot
by leshamarieinuyasha
Summary: An epic battle between Inuyasha and Naraku. Yes there is a character death. Semi-sweet ending though. Please Read, Rate, Review, and Enjoy. Feed back appreciated. IXK


Okay guys I've been on a role lately so I thought that I'd write you another one. My birthday is on the 4th of this moth so pretty please leave me some nice reviews as a gift. Thanks so much! I hope you all enjoy. 

Disclaimer: I do not own Inuyasha or any of it's characters. 

Scream: Another Inuyasha One-shot

My heart was in my head. Pounding away furiously away rushing sickly sweet oxygen rich blood to my brain and the rest of my body. Adrenaline was the key. Adrenaline would give me the boost I needed to take on anything that decided to cross paths with me. Sword is hand I prepared to lop off the reincarnation's head off; but suddenly I heard a scream I was most familiar with. Turning around I saw her; one of Naraku's slimy tenicals shot through her chest. Why the fuck didn't she wait for me to get there. Chest soaked entirely with blood I watched her fall in slow motion. Was there a pause and rewind button on this remote for this god awful movie? Ebony hair covering her face, brown bear eyes closed, and chest barely rising and falling I watched her fragile life fade. Screaming both in my head and out of my gaping mouth I used the wind scar and atomic barrage to finish off the reincarnation placed in front of me. Fuck the loping off of the head I needed to save her and fast. Naraku smiled as he watched the young miko squirm in pain. My heart wrenching and my eyes narrowing I thrust myself at Naraku. I could feel my full youki blood taking over and my hanyou blood slowly disappearing. Naraku who could sense my attack created a barrier which sent me flying. Blood now dripping down along the back of my neck and sweat dripping down the sides of my face I rose shaking. Fuelled by pure rage, hatred, and revenge I hurled myself at Naraku once again. I wasn't going to let him escape for what he had done. Miroku, Songo, Kirara, and Shippo had gone after Naraku's heart. I had stayed to fight the flesh and blood himself alongside Kagome. That is until he took her out. Kagome just laid there budging every second or so. A pool of her own crimson blood surrounding her like a cradle for a young babe. I had to do something fast.

"Ready to die, Naraku?" I asked venom seething from my fangs.

"You wish, Inuyasha. You cannot kill me the all powerful Naraku." Naraku cackled.

"We'll see about that!" I screamed raising my sword above my head.

"That wimpy sword will not do anything as long as I have my barrier."

"I've broken that barrier before don't get to cocky."

"I'm not weak like you, Inuyasha. Thanks to the nearly completed Shikon Jewel Shard I am the most powerful being in all of Feudal Japan."

"You won't be when I though with you." I yelled using the Red Tetsusaiga.

Naraku didn't even flinch as the light from Tetsusaiga came hurling towards him. He knew as well as I did probably that the attack wasn't going to break his barrier. Discouraged and feeling completely hopeless I looked at Kagome's motionless body for strength. Absolutely nothing. Without her awake and uninjured by my side I didn't know if I was capable of fighting Naraku. Naraku sensed this from me and smiled pleased with the pain he had successfully caused my heart to feel. 

"You love this miko, Inuyasha. This I am sure of now." Naraku laughed in spite of himself.

"What's it to you, you bastard!" I yelled fire shooting from my eyes.

"I'm just so happy that I could be the one to destroy a beautiful romance between you and another woman for a second time."

"Kikyou would have never pitted against me if it hadn't been for you!"

"Exactly. Anything to make you suffer, half-breed."

"Inuyasha…." I heard the voice coming from the direction of Kagome.

"Kagome!" I yelled as I whipped around to face her.

"WENCH! I THOUGHT I KILLED YOU DEAD!" Naraku spit.

"Use the Red Tetsusaiga again." Kagome said as she reached for her bow and sacred arrows.

"Kagome, are you alright? Please you need to save your strength." I pleaded with her.

"There isn't much time. Do as I say!" Kagome said notching a sacred arrow. 

"Okay. RED TETSUSAIGA!" I yelled as I swung my attack in an attempt to shatter the barrier.

"Kikyou give me strength. HIT THE MARK!" Kagome screamed as she released the arrow from her finger tips. 

The arrow and the attack from the red Tetsusaiga combined themselves together to break the barrier that Naraku had put up. With the barrier now smashed Naraku was vulnerable for attack. Using the wind scar I took out Naraku's lower torso. Then a blood curdling scream could be heard from Naraku as he clenched the place where his heart should have been. Songo, Miroku, and the others had destroyed his heart. Now the final blow was ready to be commenced. Using the atomic barrage I blew away the rest of Naraku with one foul sweep. The Shikon Jewel clinked as it hit the hard ground. It was a reminder to us that Naraku was finally dead. With a smile on my face I turned to Kagome. The smile slowly faded to a frown when I noticed her lying on the ground pale as a ghost and covered in blood. I sprinted over to Kagome an picked up her fragile body holding her close to my chest. I watched in shear horror as an orb that symbolized her soul floated out of her mouth. Kagome was dead and there was nothing I could have done to stop it. 

"Kagome wake up! We need you, Kagome! KAGOME!" I cried as the tears streamed down my face. "I failed you like I failed Kikyou."

"Inuyasha…" The voice echoed in my head.

"Kagome?" 

"Inuyasha, you finally defeated Naraku. You saved everyone."

"I couldn't save you though."

"Please don't harbor such feelings, Inuyasha. You have completely done a 360 from when we first met. You've saved a lot of people. You should be proud of yourself."

"I wish you had waited for me! Why did you take him on alone without me?"

"I thought I could have been useful to you in someway. Besides why should I let you have all the fun?"

"FUN? You got yourself killed!"

"It was worth it though. I saved our friends and I got to help save you."

"But…"

"Inuyasha, meeting you was the best thing that ever happened to me. I wouldn't say that if I didn't mean that."

"Kagome, please don't leave me."

"I told you our time would be short together. I love you, Inuyasha."

"Kagome, no…"

"One last thing. Burn my body with the Shikon Shard. My reincarnation will guard it with her life."

"Reincarnation?"

"Your daughter, Inuyasha."

"My daughter?"

"I'm pregnant, Inuyasha. The Shikon shard will save our child. When only my ashes remain you will see a child that is yours rise from them. He name will be Kiyoko and she will guard the Shikon Shard and become a miko."

"I wish you could stay."

"I know my love, but I must join the others who have died in the netherworld now. I love you and good-bye Inuyasha."

"Good-bye, Kagome. Good-bye my love."

And with that Kagome my love was dead. I did as she requested and burned her body with the jewel. Our daughter Kiyoko was born from the ashes just as she said would happen. She was the spitting image of her mother and Kikyou; all except for the hanyou traits passed onto her from me. She became a miko like her mother said she would. Brave, beautiful, and strong. I thank the gods everyday that this bundle of joy was given to me, after her mother was so cruelly taken out of my life. 

Well, there's another one! It came out pretty good, or so I thought. Yes I killed off Kagome that is why I labeled this fanfic tragedy. Hope you all rate and review. Thanks guys and god bless. 


End file.
